The Crash, the Memories, and Percabeth
by dystopianlover13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are driving on their honeymoon, but they get into a car accident. Features Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, and some Thalia and a tiny bit Reyna.
1. Chapter 1

I look over at Annabeth, and I think of how amazing it is to finally be married to her. We're driving to our motel in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, our first destination on our honeymoon. We reach a traffic light and it's green, so I go through. Annabeth suddenly shrieks, and I follow her line of sight through her window. There's a car that's run through their red light.

And it's heading right towards this car.

I feel time slow down, and I see Annabeth's window smash. I try to cover head as she gets jolted towards me. By now our whole car is spinning across the road. I see Annabeth's head hit the glove box, but I can't do anything because my head hits my door and I black out.

* * *

I wake up to see flashing lights and I am being pulled out of the ruined remains of our car. I see Annabeth unmoving on a stretcher being lifted into an ambulance, and I try to say something to her, but I seem to be trying to moving through quicksand right now. She's bleeding from a gash on her forehead, and there's a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Someone's shouting at me, asking if I can hear them. I feel myself being lifted onto my own stretcher, and a huge pain is ripping through my side. I again try to talk, but I can't. It comes out as a garbled mumble of nothing in particular. I feel a blinding pain on my head, and I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and see a white ceiling above me. White walls, white sheets, everything is white. I hear a beeping, and realize it's a heart monitor. I try to get up and walk, but a nurse walks into my room.

"Hi Percy. How are you feeling?" she says to me.

"I dunno. Okay, I guess. I mean I have a headache, but considering, I'm pretty good. Did you guys give me some special pills or something?" I reply.

"Yeah, we have a new solution for headaches. We've just started using it. I guess the results are good," she says to me.

"Yeah, for sure. Can I see my girlfriend Annabeth now?"

She inhales deeply. Then exhales. all the color drains from my face.

"What is it?" I say weakly.

"Percy, Annabeth hit her head. As a result, she's developed Retrograde Amnesia. She's lost the past 6 years of her memory."

That means she's lost any memories of me. "Is there anything I can do to help her get the memories back?"

"Maybe. It's possible that when she even sees you, some might come back. Talk to her about the memories and they could start to come back. It was a pretty bad hit to the head."

I exhale. "Alright, thank you."

She nods, and leaves the room. Tears threaten to spill out, but I hold them in. When I visit Annabeth's room, I want to have a positive attitude. I'll try. I get up and out of my bed, unplug the heart monitor, and wander into the hallway. I look for Annabeth, and I see her in bed through the open door of the room next me. She looks pretty good. Hopefully that's a good sign. I take a deep breath and then knock on her door. She sits up, and looks over at me. I search her face for any little hint of recognition.

I don't find anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Can I help you?" she says.

I look a little sadly into her eyes, and say, "Yeah. We've met before. My name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

Her eyebrows scrunch together, and she replies, "Sorry Percy, your name sounds a little familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on why." Her beautiful gray eyes have an apologetic expression in them. "Do we have a history? Did we do a lot together?"

Yes, Annabeth we did. We just got married. We're only 18, but that doesn't even matter with us. We've known each other since we were 12, we've gone on countless quests together, and just gotten closer throughout the years. We love each other. Or, I guess now, I love her. And she_ loved_ me. Well, according to the nurse, there's still a chance at getting her memories back. Still a little flame of hope. And I will make sure no one ever kills that tiny little flame. That tiny little chance. Of getting Annabeth back.

"Wait a second. I think I'm remembering something," she says, interrupting my thoughts. Then she groans. 'Ugh, never mind. I had it for a second there. I think I saw a glimpse of some strawberry fields. I saw you there, too. We were laughing I think."

I can see her trying to remember more. "Sorry Percy, I'll have to work on it. I'm sure we did a lot together."

"It's okay Annabeth. I'll help you get them back."

* * *

For the next couple days I visit her room and we try to get some of her memories back. She gets a little, day by day. She remembers how we first met. That's not much, but it's a start. We've got a long way to go, but I will be patient. Even with my ADHD, I can be patient for Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days have gone by, Annabeth has made pretty good progress. I haven't told her we've gotten married, because we haven't gotten to that part yet. The memories come back in chunks. Some days are bad, some good. On a good day I can tell her about an event, and she'll remember the rest of what happened. On the bad days, she can't recall anything really about what I'm talking about. She is scheduled for a surgery tomorrow on her brain to see if they could do anything.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm at a HUGE writer's block right now, and I desperately need suggestions! Please give me suggestions if you have any.  
That would be great!  
**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth has been wheeled out to her OR, and I just stay in the waiting area. I look around for something to keep me busy, and just decide to go over to the coffee machine. I get a cup to keep me awake, because I was up all night worrying over Annabeth's surgery. It is a brain surgery, so it's pretty serious. Something could go really wrong. I sip my coffee and look around the room. All of a sudden I hear the automatic doors slide open. I see a couple walk in, the guy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The girl has darker hair and tan skin. I stand up and wave them over.

"Jason! Piper! What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

Jason responds, "We heard about Annabeth. We're really sorry man. We just came to give support to you."

"Okay, well thanks. How'd you know about Annabeth?"

"Chiron told us. He has a phone now! That's how he got ahold of us. Annabeth must have told him about it. Just so you know, he also told Leo, Frank, and Hazel."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Well, she just went in a few minutes ago, so we'll probably be waiting here for a while."

"That's alright. It's for Annabeth," Piper responds.

"Yep," says Jason, agreeing.

Then Piper heads over to the coffee machine, and Jason comes closer to me. We both sit down in the chairs lining the walls of the room, and he leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Hey man. I had to wait for Piper to go over there to tell you this. Alright, here it is. I'm thinking of proposing to Piper," he whispers excitedly.

I pull back a little to look him in the eyes. "Wow, congrats! When you planning on doing it?" I whisper.

"Well, I haven't bought the ring yet, I was hoping you and Annabeth could come help me pick it out. I want it to be perfect."

"Yeah, of course, I know where you're coming from." When I was searching for an engagement ring for Annabeth, I transformed into a guy I didn't know existed in me. I was paying attention to every single little detail, and I bet if anyone had looked at me, they never would have guessed I have ADHD. I ended up picking a ring with a teardrop shaped emerald in the center, and little diamonds running along the light gold band. Annabeth loved it.

"Cool, I was thinking on going whenever Annabeth has the green light to get out of bed."

"Alright, sounds good. The only problem is that Annabeth doesn't remember any of us. That's why she's in surgery."

Jason's mouth drops open, and whispers, "I had no idea, man. I'm sorry. Chiron only told us that Annabeth was going into surgery, and that was it. I didn't know she didn't remember us!"

Then, I see movement behind Jason, and I look up. It's Piper, and her jaw has dropped open. "Wait, what did you just say Jason?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jason looks up, and explains the story to Piper. Her eyes fill up with pain and sadness. "You mean, she doesn't remember any of us? Not even you?" she whispers to me.

"Not even me." She's now blinking away tears, and she leans down to hug me. "I'm sorry Percy," she murmurs.

"Thanks, let's just hope this surgery goes well," I say back.

Piper and Jason fill me in on what's happened recently with them, and I do the same. An hour passes. Then our conversation is interrupted by Annabeth's surgeon, a handsome man with light blues eyes, shocking against his light chocolate skin. I immediately stand, along with Jason and Piper.

"How is she?" I ask him.

"She's doing fine Percy, she's in her room," he replies.

I let out a sigh of relief, but then another question that's been haunting me pops into my mind. "Is her memory any better? Does she remember us now?"

He takes a deep breath, and my heart sinks. "Percy, I'm going to have to say this the way it is. Annabeth may never get her memory back. It would be a miracle if she did. There isn't anything we can do. I'm sorry." He puts his hand on my shoulder, and then walks away so we can be alone. I feel like my legs can't hold me up, so I stumble back to my chair. I mean Annabeth doesn't even know me. She only sees me as a guy who's helped her get back some memories of her life. Not including memories of me. We haven't gotten there yet.

The sliding doors open again after an hour of Jason, Piper and I staring blankly ahead at the wall, not believing what we just heard. This time I see Leo, and a pretty girl with caramel hair enter. My jaw drops when I recognize who she is. It's Calypso. How in the world did she... Leo must have figured out a way to get her off Ogygia. Then all of a sudden Calypso makes eye contact with me, and she practically sprints over to me. At the same time out of the corner of my eye I see through the glass sliding doors Annabeth walking around unsteadily . I look over at her, but then Calypso gets in the way of my line of sight. Leo looks at us, clueless of what Calypso's doing. Then she kisses me full on the lips. I retaliate in shock, and I see Leo's eyes fill up with betrayal, then his mouth drops open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeths POV**

I walk towards the waiting room, I guess because Percy's in there. He's the only person I've really talked to here, and I think eventually we could even become friends. I look through the glass sliding doors, and see a pretty girl kissing Percy. Jealousy flows through my brain, but I don't know why. Then suddenly, memories come flooding into my head. Wait, he killed a Minotaur by himself? We're best friends? We're dating, we won the Titan War together? Thalia's alive?

Percy and I are married!? I almost fall over in shock. Now I know why I was jealous. Then, my mind comes back t the present. I run through those doors, and slap that girl in the face hard.

"Why are you kissing my husband?" I demand, fuming.

Her face turns bright red. "You must be Annabeth."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Calypso."

Well that explains why Leo is standing there looking like an idiot. And heartbroken. I look her in the eyes.

"Why are you kissing Percy and betraying Leo?" Her eyes go wide and she spins around to look at a crushed Leo.

"I thought you loved me. I guess not," he says to her. "Bye I guess. I don't really want to see you anymore," he whispers, and his face takes on a whirlwind of emotions, anger there, but mostly I see the anguish of heartbreak. He walks out the door, leaving behind a trail of smoke. It sets off the smoke alarms, and the sprinklers come on, soaking all of us. All of us are silent, not knowing what to say.


	8. Should I Keep Going?

**Hi Readers! I don't know if I should keep going, because it seems like nobody's reading it anymore. If I get 5 more reviews, I'll know people are still interested in me going. You can say anything in the review, but in the meantime I'll post one more chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's Pov**

So many things just happened. Calypso's here, but she betrayed Leo. Man, I feel for him. He probably feels horrible. Jason and Piper ran off after him a few seconds ago. Calypso tried going after them, but Piper turned on her, and they had a not so pleasant conversation. Piper really looked like she wanted to knock the lights out of Calypso, but Jason made her keep running after Leo. After that Calypso kind of just sulked in the far corner of the room, tears running down her face. I honestly have no idea what she was thinking. At least someone came and shut off the sprinkler system.

On the good side, Annabeth is standing next to me, with a look of confusion on her face. I probably look like an idiot, with my m... _wait a sec_. Annabeth called me her husband. I look at her, and say with a slight bit of hope on my face, "Do you remember me now?"

"Yeah, Percy, I do!" she says, excitedly.

_I do. _That triggers another thing in my brain. "Do you remember our wedding?"

"Yes! I remember everything. Wow, I guess jealousy really is powerful," she says with a twinkle in her eye.

I'm so happy. I thought I lost Annabeth forever. I guess love really is the answer to some of the most abstract situations in life.

Well, I guess we can go to the doctors now, and shock them out of their pants. Not literally. I see a nurse come and talk to a sniffling Calypso.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Nothing. Just nothing!" she snaps at the nurse. She spins on the heel of her foot and storms out of the hospital. I see her sit down at a small table outside the hospital and she puts her head in her arms.

The nurse turns to us looking for answers. I shrug, and say, "It's complicated."

"Oh, okay then. I'd better be going," she says. She then walks through the sliding doors to the main part of the hospital. After she's left, Annabeth and I go find her doctor. We find him at a coffee machine sippin' away at his cup, and we break the news. Then Annabeth tells him every last detail of our wedding to prove it. His eyes widen, and then he spits a mouthful of coffee in shock, and it lands right on a pretty female doctor walking past us. She turns and glares at our doctor, and he stands up suddenly, going towards her saying, "Oh crap. I'm sorry Ab-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know you did that on purpose!" she spits at him, while fuming. Then she runs away from us, and our doctor slaps himself in the face. "Shoot," he mutters. "I was just getting her to like me." Then he chases after her.

I look at Annabeth, and then I say, "Well, that was awkward. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, actually we should probably find Piper, Jason, and Leo now."

I agree, and I'm about to text Jason to see where they are, but then Piper phones Annabeth. She picks up and I can hear Leo sobbing in the background. I hear Piper say, "Hey Leo, I've got Annabeth on the phone, they've got Calypso there. Do you wanna talk to her?" Then I hear Leo, and we start walking towards Calypso and put the phone on speaker so Calypso can hear.

"No! I don't want to talk to that cheating piece of crap! She means nothing to me! I brought her back from that danged cursed island of hers, just for her to cheat on me! I should have just left her there! Tell her I don't want to speak to her! Never! I hate her!" He starts sobbing again, and cheese, I really hate Calypso right now. Well, she looks like she just died. I don't blame her.

Piper comes back on the phone. "Well, you heard what he said. Jason and I will try to calm him down. Bye." After that she tells us where they are, and warns Calypso to stay where she is, 'cause if she does come, Piper herself will give a certain someone a slap in the face. After she hangs up, Annabeth and I rush off to meet them.


	10. Chapter 10

Pipers Pov:

Gosh. Calypso is such a little b-word. She totally crushed Leo! I have never seen him like this before. I mean after that little rant/screaming spazz moment he had over the phone, I almost felt bad for Calypso. But, you know she kinda deserved it. She seemed totally sweet when she first came back with Leo, but then, oh my gosh, just now, that was absolute betrayal. If Jason ever did that to me with Reyna or someone, I'd probably start hating on him too. Jason's comforting Leo now, but he still has this heartbreaking look in his eyes. I mean, for heaven's sake, he went all the way over to that island, worked relentlessly on his little device to get him there, and she repays him by doing this? Gosh, I hate her. I hear footsteps approaching me and I look over to see Percy and Annabeth. They look at Leo and simultaneously suck in a breath.

"Wow, he really loved her," Annabeth whispers.

"Yeah, I hate seeing him like this. It's horrible. We have to do something," I whisper.

"Yeah, of course, but what can we do? He obviously doesn't want to see her right now."

" I think we'd put Calypso in danger if she got anywhere near Leo. But there has to be something that we can salvage from their relationship. This sounds really cheesy, but they were perfect for each other."

"I know, but how do we convince Leo to even see Calypso?"

"Well, it can't be anytime soon, obviously. Maybe let him calm down for a while, maybe a few weeks. His apartment is right by Jason's, and mine is a few doors down from his. We can leave him alone for a little, though, so he can think everything over," I suggest.

"Sounds good."

We tell Jason and Percy our plan, and they both agree, so we all walk back to our cars, and then drive back to our own places. Jason drives Leo's though, because he doesn't seem in a good enough condition to drive right now. He seems to be in shock sort of, just staring straight ahead and not saying anything. His hands that are usually always doing something just hang limply from his arms, not even twitching. It kind of scares me.


	11. Chapter 11

Calypso's Pov:

I have no freakin' idea what I was thinking. It felt like something just took over me. Now nobody even likes me. Not even Percy. Or for that matter, Leo. He said he hates me. I honestly hate myself. Maybe I'm going insane. I've contemplated it before. I was stuck on an island by myself for who knows how many years, and then had my heart broken over and over again. Who wouldn't go insane after that?

Well, feeling sorry for myself isn't going to make this situation any better. I have to get someone to talk to me. Annabeth probably hates me. No, scratch that. I _know_ she hates me. I saw that look in her gray eyes when she slapped me. So, definitely not Annabeth.

Piper maybe? Nope, she says she would slap me if she saw me. Not the girls then.

Definitely not Percy, maybe Jason? He didn't really say anything, but I have a feeling that if I tried talking to him, yours truly would get a special electric present. I mean, Jason _is_ Leo's best friend.

I could _try _to ask Percy. I stand up and wave a taxi over. I tell the driver my address, and I pay and thank him when we arrive at my place. I live in a 2 story house, and it's not too far from Percy and Annabeth's home. I walk a couple blocks to their house and when I look through the big window facing the street, I see them talking. I feel something cloud my thoughts, and I get an urge to kiss Percy again. I shake my head, and my thoughts clear again. What's wrong with me? When Leo said he hated me, I was crushed. Because I loved him. I mean, I _do _love him, right? One moment I'm sure that I love Leo, the next I want to kiss Percy! Gah, I gotta get back to my house. I need to figure out what's wrong with me.

**Hi everyone! How's it so far? Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll work on that. In the meantime, read and review, give me suggestions, spread the story, etc. Thanks for reading!**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	12. Chapter 12

Jason's Pov:

I'm on the phone with Percy the next day while Piper's out with Annabeth at lunch.

"Hey Percy, I was thinking about shopping for the ring today."

"Sure, did you want to go now?"

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up in a minute."

"Sounds good."

I hang up, and drive over to his house. When he gets in the car, he asks about what kind of ring I'm looking for.

"Um, I was thinking about maybe a blue diamond?"

"Yeah, when I was shopping for Annabeth's ring, the blue diamonds caught my eye. Good choice."

"Cool, well here we are." We walk into the big, fancy looking shop after we've gotten out of the car. I look at the blue diamond section, and I see one that catches my eye right away. It's got an emerald cut blue diamond in the middle, with two bands of regular diamonds on each side swirling out. It's all set in sterling silver. We both look at it, and I say, "That's the one. For sure."

"Go for it."

We walk over to the counter and I point out the one I chose. The middle aged lady goes and retrieves it for me, and smiles.

"Wow, this one's a beauty. Nice choice."

"Thanks, I hope my girlfriend will accept once I propose to her."

"I'm sure she will. Have a nice day boys!" she says as she puts the little velvet box into my hand.

"Thanks, you too," I say back.

As Percy and I get back in the car, I worry about if Piper will accept or not. I have everything planned out. I'll bring her on a walk in Central Park, and I'll lead her to a really nice, peaceful, bridge that I like. Not a lot of people are there all the time, so it would be a nice place. The trees give tons of shade to the bridge too, so it would be a really peaceful setting. I'll do it tomorrow, 'cause Piper doesn't have anything scheduled. I drop Percy off, and then once I get back to my apartment, I clean up around the rooms, just busying myself until I have to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day I phone Piper and ask if she wants to go out to Central Park together today. She says that it sounds great. I let out a small sigh of relief and tell her that I'll be ready at 12:30. It's 10:52 now, so we have a good amount of time. I try to brush my tousled hair, and actually somewhat succeed. I get into a nice polo shirt and a good pair of shorts, since it's summer, and I told Piper she could wear whatever. I made it casual so she wouldn't suspect anything. I want it to be a total surprise. I make sure to put the ring in my pocket, but make sure you can't tell anything's in my pocket. Before I know it, it's 12:28, and I walk down the hall to Piper's apartment. She opens the door right away, and I take in what she's wearing. She has on a blue skirt that goes to a little over mid thigh, and also a darker blue ruffled blouse. Her hair's in a slick ponytail, and she wears only a tiny bit of lip gloss, barely noticeable.

"Alright, ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep, let's go," she replies, with a sparkle in her eye.

We walk down the stairs to the lobby, and then to my car. As we drive to the park, we talk about just random stuff. I park on the border of the park once we get there, and I take her hand to lead her down a path. The bridge is coming into view, and as we reach the base of it, I start getting nervous. I conceal it though, and hope my palm isn't to sticky, and Piper notices. She doesn't say anything, so I take a breath and walk up. I stop in the middle and thankfully no other people seem to be here. I lean on the stone edge and look down at the river, and say, "I really like the view from here. It's so calm."

Piper nods, and says, "Yeah, I'm glad you showed me. This can be our little area."

"Sure, a place where memories can be made between us. Hey Piper, I have a question."

"Yes, Jason?" she says a little confused, and she looks at me.

I get down on my knee, and she gasps. "Piper McLean, will you marry me?"

She giggles and replies, beaming, "Y-", but then her sentence is cut short but a girl's shrieking, and we both look over to see a regal looking girl with black hair running at us with a look of fury in her eyes. She barrels right in between Piper and I and she shouts,

"No, Piper McLean, you can NOT get married to Jason Grace. He is mine!"

**Hello lovely readers! How's the story? I'll try to update asap, in the meantime you guys can read and review, and once I get 5 more reviews I'll continue! Thanks!**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	13. Chapter 13

Jason's Pov:

I stand up and push the girl out of the way so I can stand next to Piper. I examine the stranger, her hair is sticking to her face, and she has a wild look in her eyes. I see something on her arm though. It says SPQR.

"Reyna?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's Reyna. And Jason, you can't get married to Piper. You just can't."

"Why not?" I ask her, with impatience in my voice.

"Because. You should be with me. I love you Jason. Okay! I said it. I mean, we've known each other so much longer than you've known her." She spits out _her_, jealousy obvious in her voice. She sounds so childish.

"Listen Reyna. I like you, but not that way. As a friend, and that's it."

She glares at me, and she's fuming as she speaks the last words. "This is all _your _fault_, _you pathetic little Aphrodite girl."

"Hey! Get away from her! Get out of here Reyna! I don't want you anywhere near us!" I shout at her, my face probably red.

Her eyes fill with hate, and she cowers, then whips around. She runs back the way she came. Man, she's annoying. I turn back to Piper.

"Ignore her." I roll my eyes. "Hey, let's try that again." I get down on my knee for a second time, and ask,"Piper, will you marry me?"

"Of course Jason!" she says with a huge smile on her face.

I smile back at her, and put the ring on her finger, then wrap her in a hug. Some leaves have started to fall around us, swirling in the faint breeze. I've decided this is the best moment of my life. We walk back to the car, and neither of us can wait to break the news to everyone.

* * *

First we tell Percy and Annabeth. Percy pretty much already knew, but I guess he must not have told Annabeth because she was at first so shocked she stood up and accidentally fell over backwards. We all laughed, but then she got up and raced over to Piper. She was super giddy, and Piper shared all the details after Annabeth insisted. Even the Reyna part. None of us had seen Reyna in a while, so Percy and Annabeth were kind of surprised. They got over it quickly though, and Percy just said "Congratulations guys. When's the date?"

I look at Piper, and we both shrug.

"Eh, I don't know yet. We'll figure it out," she says.

I look at my watch and realize that it's 5:22. "Oh, wow. Time flew, I guess we'll have to be leaving now. See you guys later!"

"Oh, okay. Yeah you probably should be going. Bye!" Annabeth says.

"Yeah, congratulations again," Percy says, as we leave.

As Piper get into her apartment, we just laugh. We make our first meal together as fianceés, even though it's just a couple of cheeseburgers. How romantic. We sit down at her table, and chat. We talk about what time of year we want the wedding to be, how soon, who to invite. We decide for it to be in the summer, which is in a few months. It's April 26 right now, so we have a decent amount of time to plan. After, I help Piper clean up the dishes and stuff, and then we say goodnight and hug again. I head over to my apartment and think about how fortunate I am to have Piper. I fall asleep with the most beautiful girl I've ever met on my mind. Piper.

**The feels! Alright, thank you so much for the reviews! Always appreciate it so much! Feel free to leave suggestions, anything. _I'll post again when I have 5 more reviews!_ Thanks again!**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	14. Chapter 14

Leo's Pov:

Calypso, Calypso, Calypso. That girl looks like a goddess. (Ignore the bad pun there.) She used to act like one too. Until that moment. You all know what I'm talking about. Right now I'm watching Uncle Grandpa. That's how desperate I am right now for a distraction. This show is crap. And so is Calypso. _Vvvvvvv. Vvvvvvvvv.  
_My phone's vibrating. I look over at the screen, and the name on it reads Calypso. It's still vibrating, but I'm not going to answer. After a few more seconds, it stops. Then it starts again. This time it only goes twice, so I got a text message. It's from Calypso.

_Hi Leo. I know u must h8 me. Don't worry, i get it. I betrayed u. Completely. if it makes you feel any better, percy obviously has no feelings for me anymore. i was wondering if we could talk. i think i might be going a little nutso. i luv u leo, but every now and then, feelings for percy just well up inside of me. i dont get it. so, i was hoping i could go over there, and we could just talk. you dont hav to luv me, ill get it. anyways respond soon._

_luv (am i allowed to say that?),_

_Calypso_

I respond.

_Calypso. Yes, you may come over. be here in a few mins_

_by,_

_leo_

Wow. I look it over, and it sounds really harsh. Whatever. I send it. I really don't want her in here, but we can talk. I've cooled down after contemplating everything, and I guess Jason and Piper's news has softened me. Well, whatever. I guess I have to get up now and clean up a little. Not that, surprisingly, anything is actually messy. All I've been doing is sitting around. I just tidy up anything I can possibly find, and Calypso knocks on the door in a few minutes. I open it, and she has a little hopeful smile on her face. We sit down in my living room in comfy chairs across from each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

She smiles a little. "Isn't it a little obvious?"

"Well, yeah. But, I think...you start."

She takes a breath, and goes."Alright. Listen Leo, I know that I betrayed you. I seriously get why you hate me. Just, is there any possible way you could forgive me?"

"It's possible."

"Okay. Well, I know I kissed Percy. But I didn't want to. If that makes any sense."

"Not really."

"Anyways, my point is, I love you Leo. I seriously do. I honestly have no idea what made me kiss Percy. I just don't."

"Okay...keep going."

"I don't know. I just got a random impulse. I do every time I see Percy. I don't know what's wrong with me!" she cries, a tinge of distress in her voice.

I lean forward. "Calypso, I'm going to be really nice okay?"

She swallows. "Okay, thanks?" she says, a little confused.

"I'm going to help you through this." That's it. I've just decided to spend time with this goddess of a girl who betrayed me. The big reason this whole thing is such a big deal, is that I had bought a ring for her.

I was going to propose to her the day she betrayed me.

**2 posts in one day! I was being super nice, and decided to put a post in. I'm just in a good mood 'cause school was cancelled tomorrow! Anyways, so far today I've gotten 3 reviews. _I need two more_ reviews! Alrighty tighty, thanks for the peeps who have reviewed already! If you want me to post tomorrow, I need 2 reviews.**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	15. I need 2 reviews!

Peeps! **I still need two reviews**, and also, please give suggestions, im at a bit of a writers block!


	16. Chapter 16

Leo's Pov:

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not really sure yet, but there has to be something."

"Well, Calypso, come back when you think of something."

She sighs, and responds, "Okay. Bye Leo."

She gets up and walks out the door. I sit back down, and think about my answer to her question about me ever forgiving her. Yeah, I don't know if I should have even said "It's possible" because I honestly don't know how I feel towards Calypso right now.

**Calypso's Pov**:

As I get back into my house, I sigh, feeling disappointed with myself. I let myself and Leo down. He gave me a chance, he even let me into his apartment, but I failed. I didn't really even have a plan for what I was going to say. Well, the conversation obviously didn't work out too well, so now I'm a little stuck. I honestly don't know aht to do now, so I look up on my computer how to fix a broken relationship. I guess that's what you'd call our relationship now.

Broken.

**Annabeth's Pov**:

Tonight I'm going to make a really nice dinner for Percy and I because it's our wedding anniversary. We hadn't planned to go out or anything, I guess we were just really busy. I don't know what to make yet, but I'll figure something out.

* * *

I ended up making a really nicely done steak. I was actually really proud, and when it was done, I put a deep red tablecloth over our dining room table. Then I put a candle in the middle of it, and closed all the curtains so there wasn't any light coming from outside. Not that there would be, it's 7:58. Late dinner, but that's alright. Percy comes in the room, and he gasps when he sees the beautiful steak I made on the table.

"I- is that for us?"  
"Noo, I'm going to eat it all. What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

He rolls his eyes, and says, "Well, what are we waiting for, lets eat!"

We eat and chat, and we make each other laugh about a billion times. It was a really nice night, and our anniversary was perfect. We clean up the dishes after, and then watch "The Notebook". It was really romantic. I think Percy was probably bored out of his mind, and the only reason he didn't leave is because we were both really comfortable on the couch, me wrapped up in his arms. After that we went to bed.

* * *

I wake up, feeling horrible. I run to the bathroom, and I throw up. Ick. Nasty, I hate throwing up. Percy comes in asks if I'm okay, and I respond, saying" Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was."

"Oh, that's weird. Well I gotta go visit Chiron for the day, he requested me."

"Alright, you probably should go. Must be pretty important if Chiron asked."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I gotta go now, so hope you figure out what little bug you have. Get better soon, and phone me if you need anything," he says sympathetically.

"Alright. I'm probably fine."

"Okay, remember, just phone me."

"I know, I know! Go, Chiron's waiting!"

He finally obliges, and rushes out the door.

I throw up again, and I feel so gross. I hobble up to the computer, and look up what it might be, even though I already have a feeling. I look up "sickness in the morning"

and Google comes up with "Morning sickness". No, can't be. I know what that symptom is for. I guess I'll just have to prove it to myself. I get dressed slowly, and drive off to Walmart and buy a test. I get back home, and I take it. The little words on it read "positive".

Well, I guess I'm pregnant.

**Whoah! Plot twist! Btw I don't write lemons, so ya. (Awkwardness, I just thought it was time for a Percabeth plot twist!) Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy's just gotten home:**

Annabeth's Pov:

"Hey Percy! What did Chiron need?"

"Oh, he just wanted me to update him on how you're doing."

"Oh, okay, whatever."

"Well, how are you? Did you find out what's up with you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." I blow out a breath. I'm not sure how Percy will react. I'm happy, I mean we're married, we've got a nice house, and just a nice life in general. Alright, here goes. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes bulge out. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. He's not happy. He's not happy. I start panicking, and it must show, because he comes over and hugs me.

"Hey, Annabeth, this is great! It's amazing, seriously.

I look back at him. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm serious. It's awesome."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Okay. Thank you."

"Yeah we're good. We're all good Annabeth."

My mind starts functioning again. "Wait, we gotta get baby supplies, diapers, get a nursery going, we've got to schedule appointments, figure out names.."

"Hey hey hey, Annabeth calm down. We'll be fine."

"Okay, okay." Stupid hormones.

'Hey, did you want a girl or a boy?" I ask.

"Pssht, a boy. Then he can be as handsome as me, duh," he drawls out.

I roll my eyes. "Okayy then."

You know, I think we'll be alright. We'll be alright.

**Okay, sorry that was short. But hey, _I want you guys to vote in baby names. _For girls I have chosen out so far: Ellina, Dakotah, Kailia, Suri, and Skylen. For the boys I have: Finn, Ashton, Tristyn, Flynn, and Nyle. _Please vote!_  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, don't worry I'll update later, but here's names I want y'all to choose from (So far). Btw, I really wanted to do Rayna, but there's already a Reyna in the series! Crap-itz!**

_**Girls:**_

**Ellina Eliana Dakotah Annika Willow Holly Jade Dawn**

_**Boys:**_

**Finn Aspen Flynn Nyle Ryder Cale **

**Vote vote vote! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alrighty, I've narrowed down the names! Here they are:**

_**Girls:**_

**My favorite so far:**

**Willow**

**But, I also like Jade and Dawn.**

_**Boys:**_

**My favorite so far:**

**Xavier**

**But, these are cute:**

**Leaf (I don't know, Leaf Jackson's kinda cute), Cam, and Bryce. **


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth's Pov:

Percy and I have scheduled an ultrasound appointment. It's in 20 minutes, and we're both really excited to find out the gender.

* * *

As we enter the door to the ultrasound room, the doctor introduces herself.

"Hi guys! My name is Katy Anderson, and I'll be your doctor throughout this whole adventure! Nice to meet you both."

We shake hands, and then we get down to business. We get the ultrasound going, and as we look up at the screen, I see.. wait a sec. Is that _two_ shapes! Two! "Um, Katy, why's there two shapes?" I ask nervously.

She gasps. "Annabeth, you guys are having twins! Congratulations! Looks like... a boy, and a girl!"

Oh.. my.. gosh. Now I'm straight out giddy. "Oh my gosh, Percy! We're having twins!"

I imagine I look as happy as he does, smiling widely and laughing. "Wow," he says. "This.. is going to be.. A-maz-ing!"

The mood in the room is flat out happy. I get cleaned up and as we're leaving, we say thank you to Katy.

"Yeah, of course," she says. "This is my very first time delivering a baby!"

My eyes bulge out. "Y-your, first time!" I stammer out.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is two months in the future, because I decided that the story would be well off if I did that. Btw, I already decided on the girl's name, because the voting didn't really give a clear result. Also, I still need you to ****_vote on the boy's name._**

Piper's Pov:

It's now June 28, and the wedding is on July 10. In twelve days, my name will be Piper Grace. The wedding plans are all done, of course. The colors are royal blue and silver, and so my gown is white, but with blue sections.

It has a sweetheart neckline, and the top bust part is deep blue satin. Seperating the bust section from the rest of the gown is a silver band of the same satin material as the bust, with jewel flowers on the side Of the dress. Billowing out from the silver is white silk-faced satin, in three layers, diagonally meeting up at the flowers, each layer having a blue satin trim, and the trim is about an inch and a half thick. The whole dress has a beautiful glimmery sheen. I'll have a professional hairdresser do my hair, and also have Annabeth's, Hazel's, and Thalia.


	22. Please Vote!

**Guys I seriously need y'all to vote on the boy's name! If you have your own suggestions I'll take them, just make sure they sound good with Jackson as a last name. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

Leo's Pov:

Over the past two months, Calypso and I have made a lot of progress. I think that I might even be loving Calypso again. She's just, so...Calypso. I just love her. Now I'm heading over to her house, to take her out on a date. First one, since the...cheating incident. Anyways, now I'm walking up her front stairs to the door. She opens it up, and I catch my breath. She looks amazing, her pink knee-length floral print dress blowing in the wind. Her hair is curled beautifully. I'm in a nice suit, so I look pretty good too. We walk down the stairs, and when we get to my car, I'm a little confused because she runs into the street. I smile, and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Just a sec, you'll see."

"Okay, cool." I lean on the car and watch. She twirls around, her skirt billowing in the wind, and she invites me to join her. I go up to her and put my hand on her waist, and we twist and twirl, the wind somewhat carrying us. I'm so into it, staring into her eyes, that I don't notice the sound of a ca in the distance, until it's too late. I frown, and look over her shoulder. I see a car headed straight for us, close enough that I can see the driver taking chugs from a beer bottle, already drunk.

"Calypso!" I shout.

She looks over her shoulder too late, and I see her eyes widen, and she screams. I try to push her out of the way, but I can already feel the impact of the car, the force throwing us over the windshield and roof, then we fall onto the road again. I tried to cover Calypso's head, but I heard a crack when we went down. I disentangle myself from her, and I see a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

"Calypso! Wake up!" "Come on, you can't be dead." I look over at the driver, but all I see is the back end of the vehicle as he drives away. I scream after him.

I look back at Calypso, and her head lolls to the side, she isn't even visibly breathing. "No, no no no. You're okay. You're okay," I whisper to her as I hold her in my arms.

**Oooh, whoah. Intense, eh? Don't worry I'll update soon.**

**~Dystopianlover13**


	24. Chapter 24

Leo's Pov:

I carry Calypso into my car and speed off to the E.R. as quickly as I can. When I arrive, tears are streaming down my cheeks, and I park the car and Immediately jump out. I lean back into the car and put Calypso in my arms princess-style. I burst through the doors of the E.R. and immediately a doctor rushes over to me.

"My girlfriend was just hit by a car. Please help. She's okay, right? Right?" I ask as I lay her down on a bed. The doctor examines her and says, "We'll have to do a full examination in a separate room. She's got a pulse, though, she's alive." He then wheels her off down a hall, and I follow. Calypso's face is as white as a sheet, it makes her look, makes her look..I can't even bear to think it. As she gets wheeled into the examination room where a couple doctors are already waiting, I sit down with a heavy sigh outside in a chair. My phone vibrates, and I look at the screen. It reads JASON. I wearily press answer, and I ask, "What's up?" with little enthusiasm.

"No, man, what's up with you? You sound pretty down. Did your date go bad?"

"Yeah, yeah it did. We got hit by a drunk driver. I'm at the hospital now. I'm fine, but Calypso's..." I trail off.

"What? What? How's she?"

I let out a breath. "She's in the examination room now, I don't know yet, but she looked really bad to me."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

"Thanks, but I need to be alone now I think."

"Sure, I get it. Call me when you find out what's up."

"Okay, cool. Bye Jason."

"Bye."

I hang up, just as a doctor comes out of the room. I stand up, and ask, "How is she?"

"You might want to come in and see."

Oh no. That's bad. That's really bad. I walk into the room on wobbly legs. I'm surprised at what I see. Calypso's sitting up, and when she sees me her face lights up in recognition. What? She's okay? I smile, and I'm about to speak until Calypso does. Or tries to. She tries to say my name, but it comes out as one long "aaaa" first she looks frustrated and tries again, and when she can't, she starts crying, and I stand there confused. I look at the doctors with a questioning look on my face as I go over and hold Calypso.

"Why can't she talk?" I ask, partially demanding as my voice cracks.

"She must have hit her head on the pavement, because the part of her brain that allows her to talk has been damaged."

"What? There must be something we can do," I say, starting to lose control of my emotions.

"There's physical therapy, but that will have an effect only over a long period, years," the doctor responds.

No, no no no. There has to be something else. I hope, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth's Pov:

"Wait, wait wait, what!" I rush out. I don't want a newbie to be my doctor! Another doctor in the clinic must have heard me, because she quickly jogs in.

"What's up? Do you need help?" she asks.

"Um, yeah, I don't really want a newbie delivering my twins by herself," I say, flustered, "no offense, Katy."

She smiles at me, and says, "No prob, I totally get it."

The new woman, probably 26 or 27, says to me, "Oh, don't worry, I'll be helping Katy. She's my intern right now," and smiles at me.

"Oh, oh, okay," I let out, "that's cool then."

They both smile at me, and Katy walks out. "Gotta go guys. Nice meeting you both!" she says.

"You too!" I say. The other doctor introduces herself as Sylvia, and we shake hands. Then she follows us out as we walk out of the room.

As Percy and I walk out of the clinic, I think about names and discuss them with him until we reach our house.

After we start driving I start talking.

"Okay, we need to decide on names," I say.

"Yeah, I know. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's different categories. You know, nature, flowers, stuff like that."

"Okay, so we can start with the girl's name then first. Let's do nature."

"Okay cool. What are different plants?"

"Umm, seaweed?"

I scoff, and respond, "Yeah, we're _definitely_ going to have a daughter named Seaweed. Not. Okay, I guess I'll list off plants or whatever, and we can write down ones that have a ring."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright, um, sunny, fern, willow, daisy, peach... Wait, I think I like willow."

"Huh, yeah. Willow Jackson. I like that," Percy says, looking over at me.

"Yeah, me too." Willow Jackson. It sounds good. "So, you really like that one?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. It's cute. What about a middle name?"

I write down Willow on a piece of paper on the dashboard. "Oh yeah, okay, so do you want to stick to nature stuff?"

"Sure, just to see what we come up with."

"Alright, I'll start again. Um, violet, ruby, jade, aster, tulip, rose..." The list went on forever, and we still couldn't find one we liked.

After a while, Percy speaks up. "What about we figure out a boy name?"

"Oh yeah! Good idea. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, yeah. I thought it would be cool if we named him after Beckendorf. He died for all of us, and I think it would just be really nice if we called him Charles, Charlie for short."

Wow, Percy really came up with a good idea for once. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, because it really would be beautiful if we named after someone who died for our sakes. "Yeah, that'd be really beautiful Percy. Charlie Jackson. Cute."

"That's what I thought. Well, that's decided. Middle name?"

"Okay, let's hope we do better with Charlie's middle name."

"Yeah, I know right? Okay, well, I haven't really got much now, so..you?"

"Actually, I think so, because there's always been one name that I've always liked since I was in middle school. Logan? I mean, Charles Logan sounds pretty cute, so it'd be good."

"Yeah, actually, that sounds pretty good. I like that. Charles Logan Jackson. Cool."

"Okay! We got one name down. But we still need to figure out Willow's middle name."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

I wake up and look out the window in our room. It's dawn right now, and all the colors are painted across the sky. Dawn time is always really pretty here. Wait. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and I start thinking sharper. Dawn. Does that sound cute in between Willow and Jackson, or not? I wake up Percy and he just starts falling asleep again, until I tell him what I came up with. His eyes blink open wide, and he agrees. Well, that's that. Charles Logan Jackson and Willow Dawn Jackson.

**Hi Everyone! Tell my what you think of the names in the comments/review thingy. Oh also btw I wasn't trying to be stupid by doing Logan for a middle name because Logan Lerman played Percy in the movies. I just did Logan 'cause it sounded good in between Charles and Jackson.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wooo, back to the Caleo drama, for some reason I'm having a hard time writing them, so this chapter's pretty short. Sorry about that. Oh, well, I'll go with the flow. Alright, again please review about the names, how did you all like them?**

The gift of life is precious. Time makes up our life, so therefore, time is precious. Hours are precious. Minutes are precious. But so are the smaller measures of time that make up our life, like seconds. Yes, all measures of time are important. Even seconds.

* * *

Leo's Pov:

Life sucks. It seems as if I'm in a never ending field of unhappiness. Mom dies, I fall in love with a cursed goddess, she cheats on me, and now that our relationship is finally in a perfect state, she gets brain damage. Well, moping around isn't gonna get much done though, is it? At least she still knows me, and now we're going to start learning sign language together. That'll for sure help with our communication skills. I won't ever be able to hear her singing in that angelic voice of hers, but, we're still together. That's what matters. Well, now I gotta go pick up Calypso for our sign language class.

* * *

I just dropped Calypso back off at her house. Sing language class was pretty cool actually, and we made good progress together. When Calypso and I are together, we can do anything. All the others in class didn't get much done, but we got through the whole alphabet, and even got some words down pat. The words we got were the essentials, like yes, no, help, and thank you. I'm dead tired right now, and I go to sleep upstairs on the king sized bed, instead of the queen down here, which is where I usually sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to an urgent knocking at my door. Who could it be at this time of night? I check my alarm clock and it reads 2:21. I hear some strangled sounding voice from downstairs, but not any words, more like just a flat note. Like Calypso. Like Calypso... My mind suddenly puts the pieces together and I get out of bed and put on clothes in a flash. The knocking seems to be getting weaker. I leap down the stairs, which takes me about one second. The knocking has stopped. _No._ I fling open the door to see Calypso collapsed in front of my door, her hands wrapped around, loosely now that she's unconscious, a knife hilt in her side. There's blood in front of the door now, the amount growing. I should have slept downstairs like usual, because it took me that one second to get down those stairs.

But one second can make a difference. One second is the difference between having your last name be McLean, or Grace. One second is the difference between being a parent, and not one. But, greatest of all, one second is the difference between life,

and death.

* * *

**Wow, I'm proud of myself. I made that all by myself! It was like, poetic almost! Anyhoo, review pleasse about names, about this intense chapter, etc.  
**

**Thanks!**


End file.
